towerkeepersfandomcom-20200214-history
Spellsword
"Power flow through me, let me show you!" - Spellsword The Spellsword is a rare hero in Tower Keepers. She uses One Handed Slashing weapons and Chain Mail. Description Damage dealer: A martial warrior who commands magical powers as well. Base stats Skills Soul Skill * Mass Dispel: Removes all enemy buffs and deal damage for each buff. Active Skills * Magic Missile: Deals range lightning damage to a single target. * Spell Strike: Deals lightning damage to a single target. * Power Shield: Gain bonus health. * Power Strike: Deals physical damage to a single target. * Haste: Reduce other skill cooldowns. Passive Skills * Magical Mastery: Increases Magic Missile damage and Power Shield strength. * Martial Mastery: Increase Power Strike damage. * Energy Reserves: Start combat with soul energy bonus. Strategy Spellsword's unique abilities can completely flip the game on its head. By far the most prominent aspect of Spellsword is her soul skill, Mass Dispel. With one click/tap, and a reasonable soul energy expenditure, all enemy buffs are gone. Just like that. Gone. Vile Priests and Covenant Witches ticking you off by always dodging your attacks? Say no more, just Dispel them away. Is a Berserker giving you too much trouble with Raging Shout and Warcry spam? No worries, just get rid of them. Knight and Warmaster stacking too many defense buffs and making it nearly impossible to hurt them? Not a problem, just watch them disappear. Against any enemy that relies heavily on buffs, Spellsword is ideal for completely neutering them and putting them back on equal footing to your own heroes. While Mass Dispel makes Spellsword sort of a one-trick pony, her other skills aren't useless by any means. Power Strike and Magic Missile do decent damage , and Haste increases the rate at which they are used. Spell Strike is a controversial choice, as is Power Shield, but either can be used depending on context. Energy Reserves is a neat bonus to have if you want to gain the initiative against enemies by using your soul skills first, though at level 55 the Praetor's Righteousness weapon makes this somewhat obsolete. Martial Mastery is a good choice to increase the damage done by Power Strike, and Magical Mastery can also be used to increase the damage of Magic Missile. Gear is not as important for Spellsword as it is for other heroes. If you do want to provide gear to her, Vorpal Warsword is a solid choice if you want to maximize her attack power, and defensive weapons such as Perfect Katana and Blade of Wonder are also options to consider if she needs more survivability. Chainskin further increases the speed at which she uses attacks, while Dragonscale Armor provides more protective bonuses. Upon reaching level 55, Spellsword can use both Tier 2 Epics, Praetor's Righteousness and Keldis' Raiment, as well as both Tier 3 Epics, Muramasa and Chain of the Wretched. Spellsword is fantastic in her 2-day campaign, Spellsword's Crusade, as almost all of the enemies use party-wide buffs that can be dispelled for major damage. As long as Spellsword is alive, your remaining team of damage-dealers and healers should fare well against the buff-less enemies. Trivia * Some buffs strangely cannot be removed by Mass Dispel, such as Overload and Call to Arms. Others can be removed by Mass Dispel, but only if another buff is also active at the same time; Avenge and most skills that grant bonus health fall under this category. * Mass Dispel is used by monsters in some week-long campaigns, such as Demonic Island and The Crimson Masquerade. In the former it deals crushing damage, usually enough to instakill any hero in your party, which forces you to come up with a loadout that uses no buffs at all (including heal-over-time buffs like Druid's Rapid Regeneration and Witch's Refreshing Brew). In the latter it is a minor nuisance--not nearly enough to be lethal, but enough to be problematic if you are careless with using soul skills that can instantly be deleted. Gallery Category:Heroes Category:Rare Heroes Category:Damage Dealers